


A ghoulish night with Ghuleh ;) (NSFW)

by stompmepapa_e



Category: Female Ghoul - Fandom, GHOST - Fandom, Ghost (Sweden Band), Ghost (Swedish Band), Ghost B.C., Ghost BC, Ghuleh - Fandom, Nameless ghouls - Fandom
Genre: Choking, Dominant, F/F, Gay, Ghuleh, Ghuleh Dom - Freeform, Lesbian, Spanking, f/f - Freeform, female ghoul - Freeform, ghoulette - Freeform, reader x female ghoul - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 02:19:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14740208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stompmepapa_e/pseuds/stompmepapa_e
Summary: You work at a theater, Ghost is playing tonight an you're setting up their stage. You meet female Ghoul and she keeps making subtle hints she wants to do more than just talk.





	1. Part one - Subtle hints

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! My first fic was received pretty well, so i decided to write a second one, this time with two chapters. I hope you enjoy! :)

It's a day like any other. Your alarm goes off at 10 AM, you take a shower, have a big breakfast, drink your coffee, brush your teeth, and get in your car to get to work. You walk in, put your coat in your locker, clock-in. Time to set up. A band named Ghost is up today. You heard of them before but you wouldn't necessarily call yourself a fan. You help set up the stairs on the stage, and after you're done setting that up, you help with the backdrop. You can't help but feel impressed with how incredibly detailed the art is. It sparks your curiousity for the show, that's for sure.

5 PM. Break time. Time to get some dinner. You get to the cafeteria, get some food and sit down in one of the booths. As you take your first bite out of your pizza slice, you hear the backstage doors rumble behind you. You look over your shoulder and see the doors open. A huge black case is rolled into the backstage area. Those must be the instruments for tonight. Following the black case is a strange looking lady. Beautiful, but strange. She's wearing a mask and a suit. Her curvy figure is being hit in exactly the right spots. You can't take your eyes off of her. "Ah, you have a taste for Ghuleh, eh? I hear she's into women", your co-worker interrupts you while tapping you on the head. You turn back around, now facing your co-worker. "Was I that obvious?", you respond. You feel your face warming up, you know you're getting flustered. You take a sip of your coke to try and cool yourself. "Let's just say, if that wasn't obvious, then water ain't wet". You spit out your drink and try to hide your flustered face behind your glass. To no avail. "Don't worry, it's just a little crush", your co-worker ensures you. You smile at him. You look back over your shoulder to look at her again. Now you weren't really a fan of Ghost, but this lady definitely sparked your interest. You promise yourself to go talk to her before the show. See what she's about. 

Break's over. Time to get back to setting up. "Hey, you don't happen to know what instrument she plays, do you?", you ask your co-worker. "She's on keyboards with the other lady!", he responds. You had a plan. You were going to set up their keyboards and go talk to her. 

You walk over to the area on the stage where the keyboards are supposed to be installed. This is a gamble, she might not even come out. You start setting up. You take out the keyboard stand, and start assembling it. Shit. You dropped a pin. You can't see it on the ground, so you get down on your knees to try and look under the black case that all the equipment came in. "Are you looking for this?", you hear a female voice. You look up from the ground. It's her, holding the pin in front of her. You always have a big mouth, but now you're tongue tied. It takes you a minute to get your shit together, stand up and finally respond. "Yes, thank you", you say whilst immediately turning back to assembling the keyboard stand. God, you're nervous. "So.. do you work here?" she asks while leaning against the black case right in front of you. She's so close you can feel her body heat. "Yeah, yeah, I work here.. hehe". You nervously laugh while forcing yourself not to look at her. She's quiet for a while, but she doesn't leave. You swear her gaze is burning a hole through your chest. You're hot as hell and quite frankly, a little panicked. The lady Ghoul takes her buttocks off of the case and walks towards you. She takes one of the pins you just assembled and puts it in another spot. "You see, this pin needs to go here", she says whilst lightly pinching your arm. You're in full panic mode now. "Don't fuck this up" you think to yourself. You look at her and nervously smile, she smiles back through her mask. Her eyes remind you of a full moon; hypnotising. She lightly touches your lower back and takes your hand to put the pins in the right spots.

You knew you'd have to do something to stop yourself from being so goddamn awkward. "I'm (insert your name), nice to meet you", you say while offering her your hand. She kneels down and instead of shaking your hand, she kisses it. "It's a pleasure to meet you", she says whilst directly making eye contact with you. You're stunned. You don't know what to do. She fucking kissed your hand. You feel your face turning red again, but you can't really hide it, so you just smile at her. She smiles back at you. Suddenly she stands up and offers you her hand, you take her hand and she pulls you up from the ground. Then she helps you assemble the rest of the keyboard stand and takes out the rest of the equipment. You install everything together. "I have to go get ready now with the rest, but we'll see each other later", Ghuleh says whilst locking eyes with you. She makes a small wink and then proceeds to walk over to you to give you a hug. You feel her breasts against your chest as she hugs you tight. Then she lets go of you, leaving a subtle stroke across your ass whilst doing so. She looks at you. You look at her. She makes you go insane, but in a good way. You have butterflies all up in your body as you watch her walk off the stage, disappearing behind the curtains.

Hours later, the show begins. You're backstage, watching the show, waiting until you can clean up and take the stage down. Ghuleh is right in front of you, facing the audience. But she keeps locking eyes with you all night long. You don't know what it is with her, something about her was mesmerizing, but you couldn't pinpoint what it was that made her drive you so wild. You really hoped the two of you would meet after the show.


	2. Now for the fun part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's getting hot and steamy with Ghulehs hands around your neck.

Before the last song starts, the lead singer with the pornstache starts talking. Something about orgasms, specifically the female orgasm. You feel Ghulehs gaze upon you, but you can't bring yourself to look at her, not during this speach. It's awkward enough as it is. You can't help it though and you lock eyes with her. She keeps staring and you don't know when to break eye contact. You have no idea how long you've been staring at each other at this point. Could be minutes. Could be hours. Who knows? Finally, the song starts and she breaks eye contact. You take the chance to dive behind the backstage curtain, you feel so awkward, but it's obvious she has a thing for you. You're scared but excited about what might happen when the two of you meet after the show. You decide to go for a quick snack in the cafeteria, so you'd have enough energy if.. something.. were to happen. You sit down in one of the booths, and hear the echoes of the theater hit the walls that surround you. The music stops. You decide to wait a bit longer, give her some time to get off the stage. 

Suddenly, you hear footsteps coming from behind you in the hall. It's your co-worker. He comes in with a huge smirk on his face. "What is it? Why do you smile like that?", you ask him. "I hear you've been successful". You give him a confused look. "With Ghuleh", he says while raising his eyebrows. "What? How do you know?". "She requested your presence in her dressing room", he answers. Oh, my sweet baby Satan. She requested your presence. In her fucking dressing room. Her D R E S S I N G R O O M. You immediately get flustered and run off whilst giving your co-worker a thankful look. You run backstage, through the halls. You have no idea where to find her, until you stumble upon a room with 'The Ghoulettes' on it. 

This must be it. You knock on the door. "Come in!". You carefully open the door. There she is, in all of her glory, sitting on her dressing room couch. She looks happy to see you. You wonder where the other Ghuleh is, as it said 'the Ghoulettes' on the door. "Where's the other Gh.." You can't finish your sentence. She runs up to you and presses you against the door, slamming it shut. She grabs the sides of your face with both of her hands, and presses her lips on yours. She looks at you. "You have no idea how much I've been longing to do this", she says whilst pressing her lips back on yours. You lose yourself in her kiss. Her lips taste like strawberries. She runs her fingers through your hair, as you ferociously grab at her ass. She locks eyes with you and smirks. Her hands slide from your face to your neck, leaving soft bites in your neck. They then slide down your body, she briefly touches your breasts and lets out a content moan whilst doing so. "How bad do you want me?", she whispers in your ear. Your heart is racing like a ticking time bomb. "Show me how bad you want me", she says. You have no idea what to do, but you really want to kiss her, so that's what you'll do. You grab her arms and slam her against the door she just held you up against. You start kissing her passionately. Your tongues intertwined. She softly moans your name whilst her eyes roll back into their sockets. She remembered. She remembered your name. Your hands are all over her body, you can't keep your hands off of her. Her hands slide to your neck, softly starting to choke you. She then slams you back up against the door, and rips off your shirt. Shit. How are you going to go home without a shirt? Fuck it. That's a problem for another time. She greedily grabs both your breasts and starts kneeding them. You can't help but let out a sharp moan. Her body slides down on yours and you feel her hands tugging at your pants. She slides them off and then slides back up your body. Her hands go back to your neck and she starts choking you again. You feel one of her hands slide down, from your neck, to your nipple, to your belly button. Her fingers reach your clit, she softly massages you. You can't take this. You're so hot and she's so beautiful. The choking starts taking effect and you start to see stars. Although, you're not quite sure if it's just the choking, or her fingers dancing on your clit that makes you see stars. Your eyes roll back in your head from pleasure. She loves it too, you feel her gaze. "Do you want to come?", She asks. You nod your head. For the love of satan, you do. "You're going to have to ask for permission". What? Permission to come? You nod your head either way. Her body goes down on yours and you feel her fingers slide from your clit, into your wet pussy. She thrusts in and out whilst laying her tongue on your over-stimulated clit. She starts off slow, but as your breathing gets heavier, she goes faster, until you can't take it anymore. "Can I please come? Please?", you beg her. "Not just yet, hold on a little longer", she responds. You can't stop it, though. It's too late. It's happening. You feel a wave of pleasure coming over you as you let out a loud moan. Your breathing is heavier than ever. She doesn't stop, even though you came without her permission. 

You come down from your high and she looks at you with a disapproving look. "You didn't listen to me", she says. She walks over to the coach and gestures you to come over. You walk over to her, you have no idea what she's planning on doing. "Disobedient girls have to be punished", she says. She gestures you to lay on her lap. You do as you're told. Her hands softly caress your ass. "You didn't have my permission, did you?". You nod your head. "I couldn't help it", you respond. "I don't care". She smacks your ass, hard. The sound of her hand on your naked flesh echoes through the room. She smacks you again. And again. And again. Until your ass is red and sore. "I hope you've learned your lesson now, next time, do as I say", she says. Next time? Next time! She wants to meet again.


End file.
